Starkit's Prophecy Commentary by Redtail1192
by NootalyaSafari
Summary: An embarassment to Warriors. The very poster child of Mary Sues. Everybody knows it. Starkit's Prophecy. Watch as I join the band wagon to cringe, criticize and critique this story and just hope that it's a troll fic, which I really hope it is. I probably lost a couple brain cells while reading this. Rated T. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Chpater oen prouloge

 **I absolutely can't wait to read this *eye roll***

The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright.

 **So far, so good.**

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

 **Do they mean Tigerclaw and Hollyleaf? Hollyleaf is on my Top 10 Warriors list. I take offense to this.**

"Its about StarKit!" A white tom said. "Shes going to save the forest," He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of." Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know."

 **Mary Sue alert. Also is the White tom Whitestorm, and the gold tom Lionheart?**

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy.

 **Ok, one down, who knows how many more to go.**

* * *

Chapter to the rose of a Heroin

 **Thunderclan does drugs and heroin now. Who started this?!**

ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry.

 **There has literally been one chapter so far!**

StarKit wock up and sunlit was in the branches. She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter mom wouldn't let her sleep not today.

 **Butter moms and Jam dads**

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. "Today is important today."

"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered what today was.

"Ohmigosh its my serimony today!' she squelled excercisedly. Today was the day she was an apprentice!

 **Great, now she gets a promotion**

She flicked outside not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick.

 **Did her mom throw a cot at her? I hate Starkit, but that is just kitten abuse.**

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said.

 **You're right. Mary sues are very much disliked in the clans.**

StarKit glared. She didn't lake beig told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different!

 **Ok. Here comes my rant. This story takes place after Sunset. Jayfeather wasn't born until the next series: The Power of Three. Even then he was still a kit. My Conclusion: Jayfeather is a time-traveler, and for some strange reason, had kits with a Shadowclan Queen. Come on Jayfeather. You can do better than that.**

"StarPaw come here." Said FireStar from the leg. He jumped down.

 **Leg?**

"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice: he said. "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you."

Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. Se herd hear mother say "Wow!".

Firehert liked her shoulder. He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti."

 **Firestar x Shoulders. Can't wait until Sandstorm finds out.**

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling for her./ Then she went ofer to JayFeathern and DawnSparkle who were very prod.

 **Can cats howl? Are there wolves sneaking into camp?**

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean?

lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk

 **You are not Rapunzel from Tangled. Put the frying pan down, now.**

* * *

Chapter three the Battle 4 the caln

thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review! and stop flmaing the stroy!1 i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1

 **I wrote much better stories than this. Maybe once you get out of daycare you can read them.**

StarPaw walkd over too the appentice's den. Insid she saw her sister's FlamePaw and lakePaw and hr frend JazzPaw (a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!) waz slepping on the mos.

 **Sisters? I never saw their apprentice ceremonies. Are you hiding something Dawnsparkle?**

"JazzPaw get up." She cried. JazzPaw opend her brlliaint blu eyes and looked at hr.

"Do yo want 2 go on pattrol wit me?" she asked.

"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getten up from the moss. They leavt and went two the entrnse too camp.

But then, a cat came in thru the entrnce! It was BlackStar!1!11

 **Blackstar: Firestar! I need your help!**

 **Firestar: What is wrong, Blackstar?**

"Shadowclan are attaking!" She yelled. All the cats came out from there dens. She jumped on a cat and clawd him and he ran of.

 **Blackstar: Ahh! That's it. I'm leaving.**

"Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called, "The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom. Your a good fihter!"

 **What Firestar meant was horrible job. Blackstar could have been asking for help for his clan, and Starkit probably just killed off half of Shadowclan because she jumped to conclusions.**

StarPaw was happy. She wus a good fihgter! Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant.

thnkx and ples no more flams

 **Hides matches behind back, "What do you mean, no more flames?"**

* * *

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Star  
OMGOSH GUkys im so sorry but SOMEONE glares at rainy days FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT. OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to readit u know.

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Stars

Shadowclan run from the camp. StarPaw smiled. Shed one! Noone cod hurt her family now .

 **She sheds fur. But she can control it so that she sheds one hair at a time.**

StarPaw!" said FireStar. "Its time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!"

 **Yeah, it's not like the Warrior Code or learning how to hunt matters or anything.**

"Ok." Sad StarPaw happl;y. "but yo just saw I culd fight, write?" "Well, ya." said FireStar. "But I wnted tol see if that was all you new."

 **Sad, happy, is this kit ok? Also, she literally just became an apprentice that day. She definitely doesn't know more than clawing and biting, right?**

"Ok." They went to the frost togather and the other cats cleaned jp the bodies. "Ok StarPaw" said Firestar one they got their. "We'll start with how to dog."

 **Cleaned up the bodies?! What in Starclan's name was he teaching her? How to become Tigerclaw?! Also, how does a cat dog?**

"Cmon thas too easy!" yelled StarPaw. Shed just beat BlackStar she was ready for anything!

 **Come on, kit. If Blackstar was going to fight you, you would lose in a heartbeat.**

"ok Ok" mewled FiresTar, lets learn how to claw an oponit.

"Ya." Yowled Starkit. She jumped at FireStar not Giving hiM time to attakc. "She hit his side he didn't move he was to surprise.d she clawed him and he started bledding. "wow StarPaw" he said ".Your doing awesome." "Really?" gaped StarPaw. She didn't think she was doing that god was she relly special like the porphesy meowed?

 **She clawed her great grand-father until he was bleeding. Are you sure she isn't taking secret lessons from Hawkfrost or Tigerclaw?**

"Yes StarPaw." Snarled Firestar. "I couldnteven get away in fast enough. Only scourg was did that before.,"

 **Wait, does he mean Scourge was fast enough to take away one of his lives? So this 6 moon old kitten is powerful enough to kill her leader if she wanted to?**

"OMGOSH REALLY?" asked StarPaw. Scourg?1? THE SCOURG? She dherad so muchj about him he was really evil and killed alot of cats. "I'M LIKE SCOURG? "I didnt mean it like that" FirePaw sad fastly. "I ment you wer a good fighter. Its really cool." At that minute he thought to himself 'Starpaws so kawaii look at her eys and her fur.

 **Kawaii? Really? Firestar, you are the great grand-father of this 6 moon old kit. Stop, right now.**

"Oh ok thanks." They trained floor awhile later StarPaw beat FireStar 8 times once she let him win to make him fel bettar and b y the last one she was alittle tired.

 **There is no way she could beat him 8 times in a row.**

"Hey FireStar can we hunt now." Said StarPaw. "im kinda hungry."

"Oh we'll if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and; starPaw had been having so much fun. So they went huntng, StarPaw messed up a couple times but FireStar said it was okaysince it was only her second time (she'd had her first time when she was a littlekit and she and FireStar had snuck out together that's why he chose her as his apprentice_.

 **Oh, so she can mess up in hunting, but not fighting?**

Later that night StarPaw locked up at the stars. She and Firestar had'd so much fun this day. Theyd brung back enough food for the hole clan.

Locking upn at the stars she turned to her best friend, JazzPaw, and said, "Do you think well ever be up there."

"Ya totally." Said JazzPaww. "I mean youll be l,eader and I'll be depudy one day well have too!"

 **I pray that Jazzpaw isn't foreshadowing anything.**

"Ya." Said StarPaw smiling she loved JazzPaw NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS!) they were best friends. She loked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep wit the Starcaln voices whisper in her head.

 **I didn't really think that Starpaw loved Jazzpaw until you exploded like that. Now I just think that Starpaw has a secret kawaii crush on Jazzpaw.**

REVIEW R MY LIFE

(lol u like it Jazzy I mead you as kawai as I could(

* * *

Chapter For StarPaws decids

flamrs ur all satanits!11 anyon who dosent like the stro is a staneist cause StarGIPaw has such a strng conecton with sTarcaln and thats why you dot like it, its cause u do ntlik JEZUS!

 **So if we flame or criticize this story, some 4 year old somewhere in the world will accuse us of worshipping Satan, and we don't know Jesus? As a Christian, I take heavy offense to that.**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole."

 **Omg did Starpaw finally go to jail?! Why are they letting her on parole? Keep her there for life.**

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund.

 **Rainbow Eyes.**

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow.

 **Yellow!**

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked.

 **She is an apprentice! You are at least 3 or 4 years older than her! This kitten is, like, 6 or 7 moons old! Did you get over Silverstripe that quickly? And what about being captured by Two-legs? New Theory: Graystripe is a wizard, and apparated into camp from the Two-leg place.**

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me."

 **When did he ask you?**

"wel then hes jst an idot."

 **I thought Graystripe and Firestar were best friends. Now there are fighting over a 7 moon old kit. And Firestar already has a mate.**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole."

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund.

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow.

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked.

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me."

"wel then hes jst an idot."

 **Repeating story.**

y do u say tha?" yellED STARPaw GayStrip locked at hr meanly. "i dont lik him" sqeakd GrayStripe he locked arund fastly. "hes a mean cat!

 **Dude, you two were, like, best friends. Don't let some 7 month old purple cat come in the way of friendship.**

"OMIGOSH U MEAN LIKE SCOURG?" STARPAW SHOCKED.

"No ur much prtter then sourg" said Graystripe he licked her on the head I want u to be my mat." he yeleled.

 **Graystripe needs a mat. Don't do it Starpaw, he will walk all over you.**

"Well mabey. but what would FireStar say?" she wispereed. GrayStripe locked around agan. "I dont think he wuld mind." said GraStri;e

"OMIGOSH SUR THAN!" StarPaww yelleded happly.

 **Graystripe: Will you be my mate?**

 **Starpaw: No, Firestar already asked**

 **Graystripe: Firestar wouldn't mind at all.**

 **Starpaw: OK!**

"Wat ar uo ta;kin abut" said FireHert he was walkin up. He locked angrily.

 **Fireheart got a demotion for trying to court a 7 month old kitten, after he already has a mate and several kits. Brambleclaw is the new leader.**

"oh uhhhh nuthin FireStar go back to sleep!" mwled StarPaw hoppin he would leaf so she culd be alon with grayStripe.

 **Hoping she could be alone with Graystripe? What are you implying?**

"Yah FireStra theres nithing to wory about!" cherrid GrayStrpe but Firestar didn't leave insted he said i thought I herd you asking her to be our mate."

 **What does 'cherrid' mean? Also Firestar, who was up in his den, heard one cat all the way across camp ask another cat to be his mate. Somehow he instantly knew that this was Graystripe and Starpaw. Third Theory/Conclusion of the Story: Firestar is the cat version of the Vulcans.**

"oh uh yeh. yELLED STARPaw but he didn;t leaf instead he jumped on GrayStripe!1!11

"I Want to be wit her!" said FireHart attakin GraySriep.

"No I do!" shouted.

 **Firestar, you have a mate and kits. Graystripe, you just apperated here from Two-Leg place. Both of you are way too old for this apprentice. Stop fighting right now.**

"guysys stop fihting you can BOTH be my mats! StarPaw wispered apply like seCert."

"No we can;t do that their can only be 1!11 Howled Firestar. "Otterwies youll chet on us."

"So StarGleam, who will u pik?" giggled GayStipe.

 **Stargleam?! I thought she was Starpaw!**

* * *

Chapter Five Untidles  
UR OLL JUST SAINTS y cant u just except jEsuss it wold mae ur life so much mor engoyable u would never haf to worr/ again

 **Omg, are you calling me a saint? *tears up* Thank you, that is an excellent compliment! Also, having Jesus in your life doesn't mean you never have to worry again. I have Jesus in my life, but I stress and worry about everyday life all the time. Quit spreading lies.**

StarPaw sad "I..i….." she was so foncusded! Thes to cats hard asked her to b there mates an wht was she supops to do? They we beoth handsome and althing, but bot had matss! Nhd she luvved them both! FirstAr wus so kind and he oviusly likked her allot. GayStirpe was so funny and col.

 **What does foncusded mean? Also, the author acknowledges that both cats have/had mates before, then literally tosses it aside and gets back to the horrible task at hand.**

"!" said StarPaw a** she ruan in to the forest. It wus to muck# she culdnt choss!

 **Muck?**

She run and ran and run til ur paws her hurtinged. Hen she rrellized she corsed the broader. Oih no she thugh Shadowclan will get me. "wut are you ding here?" sd BalkStar s he waked up.

 **She didn't realize she crossed the border because Firestar never taught her where the borders where.**

"I'm sorry!" mewoed StarKit I didn't men too!'

That's ok" sed blackStar. "no wons perfeck.""no that's not true." Said StarPaw, offed. "StarClan is.""Waht do you mena?" wemed BlackStar.

"well the give us all this halpand stuff" said Starpaw. "without them we wold be lust." She said.

 **Lust? I believe the cats would be much worse than lustful if they didn't have Starclan.**

"I gess that's ter " balkcStar said, "besid I didn't relly mean that neway.

"o really why?" said starpaw. "becus yo are."

'WHAT' YOWLED sTarpaw jumping away BlackkStarTried to nugle her. "WHAT ARE O TRIG TO DO MOLE STRAEP ME?1?"

 **Mole straep? Did they mean molest? Also, Blackstar is trying to become mates with an APPRENTICE from a DIFFERENT CLAN. Think about that. Wait, no don't think about it!**

"e—" BlakStar started too expaln, but, StarPw wass to quick

"no" she Sid "I don't doned another tom after me!" "I got enog porbelms arigt now anywy!

"but yor pahfect." Said Blackstar. "you betted me in badle you HAVE TO BE "

 **One cat beats another cat in battle, therefore they MUST be absolutely perfect.**

"NO!" sh***ed SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!"

 **I don't feel sorry for you.**

* * *

Chapter Six Desions,

STUP GLAMING!11! IF YOU'R AN FLAM,E YOUR A STNITS AND WIL BUN IN HEIKL!

 **So if I criticize a story written by a 4 year old, then I will burn in hell.**

LASTEST TIEM ON STARKITS PROPEHY:;

"NO!" sh***ed SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!"

 **Copying and Pasting.**

Afert tat StrPaw walkde thru the frost. She wus so depresedded! Hu was seh sapost to pik?/?/ Then she saw JayFethre cumin thru the forst tords her.

 **A 7 or 8 moon old kitten has 3 toms chasing after her, and so she decides to become depressed.**

"JayFeathr im soooo confusedd wat do i do she yelled their are three toms atref me! TREEE!"!

i know" sed jayFethr he locked happy. "thats good four you it menzz that p[eo[le like uo. he told he smilling.

 **How is having 3 toms, two of them leaders of different clans, lusting after you good?**

"NO NUT I LUV ALL OF THEM" sed StarPaw back waling upst. "I DON'T KNO WHO TO [ICK!1!1"

 **Don't pick any of them. You are not old enough to take a mate.**

"wel ten let me tel yo a stor.y said JayFeathern and he sat don. Onceu pon a tiem there were afew cats that I licked."

"hu where they sad StarPaw snifing.

"theyre names were DawnSpark;e and... Stick/ saud JayFeather.

"OMG STICK wispred StarPaw "YOU WHERE IN LUV WITH A STICK? She culdnt belief it. After al this tim she finds out that her fathe loved a sTICK. SHE GAPD IN SHOC.

 **I understand the story with the Stick. Maybe he had fallen in love with Half Moon, and, as a result, fell in love with the Stick so he could keep going back in time and be able to see Half Moon.**

"Wat did you do? she esked thoug cuase she was crios.

Wel I culdn have kids with a stcik now culd i?" said JayPaw and he locked confuded. LIKE HE DIDN;T EVN KNO SHE WAS GNNA ASK THt qestn.

"sO YOU WENT WITH DAWNSPARKLE INSTD! YELLED STARpaw locking vry happi. "but that doesn;t help me what am I spost to do?/?

"Folo youre hart said Jayfeahr. "Who do yo want to be wit/"

 **Follow your heart, but take your brain with you. Don't know if that will help the situation or make it worse.**

Hmm StarPaw taught for a secund. FireStar!" she yelldd and then run of to tel him that she ;oved him

 **Firestar has a mate and kits!**

NO FLAMSE!1!12!1

* * *

Chapter Ate The Serimmony 1  
STOP REVOFIGN BAD! but than u JASZpAW for tehh godo revewis uve ben levving

 **Jazzpaw needs to stop writing good reviews for this. You're just encouraging her.**

StarPaw skided into de Camp. "FIRSTAR" SHE YOWLED "I ha to tel; uo somesting?"

"nut ow StarOaw" he sadi "yuve gut to become WARRIOR!'

 **NOOO!**

"MOGOSH REALLY creamed StarPaw.

YEAH SAID firestar "Youv been a war for onll 3.14 dayss butt u are the best apent ice in the cAlan. Ur perfect. We ndd you to help dfeat BlackStar and ShadowclaN. And all teh other calns. Tehy are tyring 2 attack us were in the meddle of a warr. "

 **3.14159265 days? Also, what did the other clans do? Hurt Starpaw's feelings? Also, if you are in the middle of a war, it's totally normal to get attacked. Don't make such a big deal of it.**

"omgosh WE ARE?" scremmed StarPal she sus so surpissed!

 **I would be pissed too if we were attacking the other clans for no reason whatsoever.**

"Ya DustPelt did while U were away in your walk Rivrclan attacked us." Said SandTrom. She locked sortaf sad she New FireStart lovved Stargleam. But it wass ok she newt wht wus best.

 **One cat left the clan, so Riverclan decided to attack. And SANDSTORM YOU PIECE OF DUNG! Don't you ever give up your mate, who saved Thunderclan on multiple occasions, to some kawaii, purple-furred, rainbow-eyed 7 moon old who literally did nothing except try to attack the leader of another clan. This story is rubbing me the wrong way.**

"OMGoht" sid StarPaw. "Quickk mack me a warrror!"

 **You impatient little thing.**

"Oak" said Firestar. He wlaked up to StarPaw. "aLL Cats Gather Round Who Are Older To Cach There One Prey!"

"Tday we are making a new Warrior."

The calnn GASPED!

 **Don't be so surprised.**

"SarkPaw! StarPaw!: shouted the clan. They all new infancy it was she whom was beng mad a warrior.

 **Infancy? Where did a 4 year old hear this word?**

Starpaw was so exited! She'd never bin so hap inner life!

"StarPaw….." said FirePaw. He was simile like shed never sent him simle behfore. "Are you ready to become a Warrior in the Name of Starcaln?:"

 **His simile made her as happy as...well something that is happy a lot.**

"Yes!" she shock3d.

"oak." Eh sad. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I gave you this narme. From now on, you will be none as StarPaw for your pel which sings like the starss and ur conectin 2 StarClann. We onner you'r bravvery and" " kindness."

 **Starpaw never got her warrior name.**

"SarkPaw! StarPaw!: shouted the clan. They

 **They what? What did they do?**

StarGleam girned. She wass a Warrior! At least!"

"FireScar," she said, cuming over 2 him. "I wanna tell u somesing." They locked sirously at him.

 **Who is Firescar?**

"yeah wat is it?" he sad, hop shinning in his eayres.

Dos he knew? StarGlema think.

"Firestar…." She brethed. She cullednt she was actually dong this after so lung.

"I….."

WINDCLAN ATTAK! Shioted a voise from obove the Camp.

It was….

HOLYLEAF!

 **Once again, Hollyleaf is one of my favorite cats. I seriously dislike this story. Also, Hollyleaf is a time-traveler, too. So far we have two Time Lord Cats, one Wizard Cat, and One Vulcan cat.**

I workd reall' herd on dis chapter n tired 2 spell good so plzz review NICE!

* * *

Chatter NEIN Teh Evil Tigger and holY

 **Evil Tigger.**

I SAID NO FLAMES! YOUR JUST JELOS YOUR GOING 2 HEL LJESS IS OYUR SAVER

 **I know Jesus is our Savior. Quit pounding it into my head.**

"Ohno its HolyLeaf!" yelled FireStra he ranned away. SandStrom wnet aftre him.

 **Firestar is afraid of his own time-traveling grand-children.**

StarGlaem locked up. HolyLeaf was stnding their and their was anodder chat with hr.

"OMIGOSH ITS TIGGERSTAR!" she hossed. "WHTA WIL WE DO!"

 **Tigger is now leader of one of the clans.**

"we figt." saud Jayfeathre and he ran at HollyLeaf. StarGlema washed as HolyLefa locked at JayFather and kiled him with one shot.

 **A blind medicine cat tried to fight. Also Hollyleaf just killed her brother without any sign of remorse or guilt. This story is taking a turn towards the Dark Side.**

"YOU KILDED MY FTHER! she yelled and she attcked HolyLeaf. HollyPaw gut out of the way and StarPaw attaked TiggerSar.

 **No! Don't attack Tigger! He's one of my favorite characters from Winnie the Pooh!**

"U killed TigerStra!" uelled FiresStar he locked happy. "You are speshil!"

 **Wait, where did Tigerstar come from? And how did Stargleam kill one of the most evil cats in one blow? Come on Tigerstar, I know you're better than that.**

StarGleam was sooo happy, she didng notse as HollyLea grabbed Firestar and took him way.

"OH NO" yelled StarKit. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!

 **Hollyleaf captures her own grandfather, leader of Thunderclan, in broad daylight and nobody does anything. Also, Stargleam got demoted back to Starkit because no one loves a Mary Sue**

a cilf hunger1!111! see im a god riter i no what thta id thx f4r the good revweiws JzzPaw && everon else WHOSE NIT A FALMER

 **Omg I wrote a cliffhanger, therefore I am a good writer.**

* * *

Chapter Ten The Recluse

 **Recluse? As in the Brown Recluse spider (which should die burn in hell because it's a spider)?**

"EVERONE FALLOW ME" meowled StarPleam as see charred for th3 entranse to eh camp. Tares stremmed down her face1 she wuss so sad her fahter had deid her leader was gunn. "FLAMEPAW LAKEPAW DUSTPELT MOM LOINBLAZE FALLOW ME." She said. "I NEDD A PAROL."

 **1\. Why is the clan taking orders from Stargleam, who just became a leader that day?  
2\. Why doesn't one of the older, more experienced warriors (such as Cloudtail, Brambleclaw, Dustpelt or Thornclaw) take charge  
3\. Stargleam went back to jail. She now needs a parole.  
** **4\. Lionblaze is also a time traveler. Now we have 3 Time Lord cats, 1 Vulcan Cat, and 1 Wizard Cat.**

The run into the frost their pass working fastly. She wood kill HolyLeaf and TigerSar for what thed don!

 **Didn't you already kill Tigerstar?**

She batlecried using his nose to tar down the evill cats. Her heat burneded!

 **She battle-cried through her nose.**

Sune they had funded them. They were hidnig bwhind a bolder. "HAHAHAH" LAUGHED HOLylesf putting er claw on FiresTarS thort. "IVE GOT YOU KNOW!"

 **Hollyleaf is about to kill her grandfather for no reason whatsoever. Can you give us a reason why Hollyleaf hates her grandfather so much?**

StarGleam gasped. "noooooo Fireheat!" she scemmed "FalmePawgo!" she said.

 **Firestar got demoted back to Fireheart because he allowed his time-traveling granddaughter to kidnap him. Also 'Falmepawgo'? Are you trying to become a wizard cat like Graystripe? If you are so angry, Stargleam, why don't you attack her yourself?**

Flamepaw hurled at HolyLeaf. Hollyleaf laked at her in suprise. "What how could they have fallowd me." She dogged at Flamepaw her blue eys fallshig.

 **Oh wait, Falmepaw is Flamepaw. Also, Hollyleaf has the power to dog other cats.**

"NO FLAMEPAW" whaled LakePaw seing her sisters about too die. "I LOVE YOU FALMEPAW." She yowled jumping herself in front of HOlyLeaf.

HollyLaffs paw cutt into hir throt blood came out LakePaw felt down.

 **I think anybody would fall down if someone cut your throat**

"NOOOO!1!11" StarPaw screamed. "FLAMEAPWWW!" She ran for HoltLeaf but it wass no us. LakPaw was dyeing. "I lofe you StarGleam." She wisperd before er blue I's cosed.

"NO WAKE UP LAKEPOOL" shoited Stargleam-she was so sad and depersed she was cyring!

 **How many cats just died? This story is moving too fast. Also, I think anybody would start crying if they witnessed a time-traveler just kill their clanmates.**

"hahaha" laughed HollyLeaf evil. "u just dunt gedot d o you Im one of teh Tree! I have pows beyound ur emaginating!" nd then…. She turned in…. A BARE!

 **OMG A bare! What's a bare?**

"Gasped" gasped everyone. It was a bare!

 **A bare!**

"IM A SHAPSH***ER!" siad Hollylea joyly.

 **Hollyleaf is now has powers.**

"stargleam." Said FalmePaw cryingly. "I nedd to go back 2 the damp. I goat bury laekpaw. Ive neverbeen out of camp before how do you get back!"

 **You seriously never left your own camp? How bad is your mentor?**

"U ju wak to te the est. said StarPaw."

Thaks said FlamePaw crying she piced up the LakePaw and putter on her back and run.

"nut so fast!" said Holyleaf! "Your not gunna get away that easly!" Wit a rar like an volcano erection she jumped at StarGlaem!

Everone! Gasped! "NOOOO." Yowled STarGleam as sumething lung and sarp pluned into her bk. "YOU CANT GET ME THAT EASLY."

 **I! Really! Dislike! This! Story!**

Everyone jumped at the HoBare! The bare rared in pane! Starepaw sent her teeth into its for. It rared.

 **This Hollybare is so rare I threw an ultraball at it.**

"oak oka" HolyLeafthe bare said. "i no know Your not guna be bettin that esliay." Suddenly she was a cat1 then her body dropped her eyes went drka she was on the grund. Suddly ther wass howl from the other side of the froste. It was LaFlamePaw!

 **Laflamepaw? Is Flamepaw French? Comment fou cette histoire peut obtenir?**

"LAKEPAW UR BACK!" SHE SAD

 **Lakepaw just died! But now, since she came back to life, Lakepaw gets the (dis)honor of being Jesus cat**

WHT SAID SPARGLAME. Thenshe locked. It was LakePool! She was runnin tord the forest starGleam was so appy. Then she sawyer eyes.

THEY WERE OLLYLEAFS!

the next chatter wil coke soon! AND STUP FLAMMING YOU HAETRS. YOU JUST DONT BELVE IN GOOD.

 **Coke? Like the Coca-Cola soft drink? I love coke! Also, I do believe in God, how dare you.**

* * *

Catter 1 The Fiht Aganst the Sitters 1

 **Fight against the Sitters? Like Kit-Sittters?**

"Oh nose!" yellded StarPaw she wus so horrorifed. "LakePaool is buck and seh is NUT OKA!"

 **Nose.**

"Of coarse im not okay!" LakeFall screchemd loadly she issed at StarGlame. "I'm being posesd by HolyLeaf wut do you THINK!" she yelddl and hulrd hesselv at StarPaw. StarGlme was so surpissed she culdn;t mofe

 **If Hollyleaf was possessing Lakepaw/Lakepool/Lakefall then I doubt she would be able to talk or speak. I guess she would be a blank slave, I guess.**

Then... "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It was...

 **A wolf!**

REDPAW! Redpaw runnth over to StarPaw and jumped in font of herr and LakePolawm hit her insta.

 **Wait a minute. Who is Redpaw? I don't remember Redpaw.**

"Nuu Redpaw!" chked StarGlamea and she locked at RedPaw. "RedOaw are yu okayo?" she esked upsed. RedPaw cughed. "No im not but at leaat I sawed yuour lif! she sed and then he did. StarFlame locked at RedPaw she wus so buttifly then StarGleam shock her hud. "No Im STRREET!" she taught madly. "but now what do we dao agant LakePaw!" she lucked up. LakePaw was runnen toward Loinblzx and she was WIDESPED!

 **Stargleam is now a street. What should we call her? Mary Sue Avenue? Overpowered Boulevard?**

"NOWWWWWWW LIonHEAR!" wisprd StarGalem and she ran towed LionBlaze and she hit LakePaw, who did to.

 **Lionheart, don't do it. This purple kitten is trying to get you to kill your own sister.**

"StarGlame I will get u for thiss11 sed LakePaw as SatinClaw drag away to hellClan. He waswerng oink naie Polish. then StarGlame stinted to crry as she realed that her sitter a** ded.

 **Satanclaw? Hellclan? Wearing pink nail polish? Are you kidding me? Also, who did he drag away? Hollyleaf?**

"you killd my Subjt!" HolyLeaf rared turng back in a bare. "Ilus get you for thi!" she saud and then she rudhed at StarPlame. "Oh o!" yelld every1 "tarPaw got our of the Way!"

 **Hollybare is back. Also, Stargleam got a demotion back to Starpaw because I hate her.**

Tim semd to slow danw as StarPawlem run awy from the bare. But she ran left into... TIGGERSTAR!"

 **Tigger is back!**

"Fuhrstar! yellded a TiggerStraw. "You ar gong to did now!" And he held out... SOME JEW!

 **Tiggerstraw. Also Jews? Now I am 95% sure this story is promoting Christianity whilst attacking Jews**

"Omg jyew!" elld FamePaw she locked at the yew. "But it wooden work becas thers a lizded on it." They all locked at the lizard. It wus a newt. The nwt ran away.

 **Oh wait, it's yew. Also, why you gotta be hating on newts? It probably ran away once it realized what story it was in.**

"... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled FamePaw. "Now the yew is gunna wkr!

 **So it wouldn't work because some innocent lizard was on a leaf.**

"Ete the yew!" sadi TiggerStar he thirst it at StarGlame StarGleam baked away. "You're never get moi to ete it!" she esked and then she held "YOUE NEVER TOOK ME ALIV!"

 **Stargleam can bake now! Can she bake some Apple Pie? Beignets?**

"are you so sur?" aksed TigerClar and then he lung at StarGlema and grabed her and ran away. "Youl never cathg me!1111 he laght meanly. "Im gong to Shadowcaln!" And then he luf.

 **Tigerstar got demoted back to Tigerclaw. Because why not? And Tigerclaw, you are almost as stupid as Sandstorm. You told the cats that they would never catch you, then you told them exactly where you were going. Nice job, now they are going to catch you.**

Guyx I ben working relly hard on this wile I was gon. im sor'ry for the wait. Revew betetr and ill updat mor quick

* * *

Cahpter 12 The Sark Forest

 **The Sark Forest?**

"NO!" yewled StarKit. She run after TigerClaw. but he was to fat. She cudlnt catch up. Finly she stoped. She was so tried so sad, Teres begun to role down her face: her sitser was deed and tigerstar had ExcapeD!

 **Not only did both Stargleam and Tigerstar get demotions, but Tigerstar is now fat enough to outrun a 7 moon old kitten.**

"y am I so ulsess?/?/' she dsked. "why couldnt i kill her?" "its not opur falt. Sadi a voice from bedide her. "WHAT WHOSE THEIR" SHE SAID JUMPED.

It juts me. " said JayWing waking to bedside her. "Yo couldt kill im becas u're nut dead." "what" said StarGleam "What dlo you men."

 **Wait, Jay's Wing? As in the Tribe Cat who cast the final vote to move to the Mountains?**

"hes in the Dakr Froset!" said JayFeather. "hess allready ded!" oh no what do I do thouth starGeam.

"we can go to teh Dark Forste but its ver danger." Mewled Jayfeater. "tack me their!" sad StarGleam.

 **Just in case you didn't know already, the Dark Forest is dangerous.**

She slepped and then they were in the Fark Forest. It was dark. Here was no mono 2 lighte the way and it wass heard to see. They herd voices! It wass TiggerStar!

 **Tiggerstar is back!**

"ok tjen well kell her ND invade Thundercaln" he was said. "WHAT NOO!" said StarPaw she jumped at him. she was aboot to hit him when BlackStripe was there! "TIGERSAR WATCH OUT" said BlackStrip. TierStar loocked at her and he clawed her. It wasnt fare!

 **Who is Blackstripe? Also, one cat claws another cat, therefore nothing is fare.**

StarGleam fell to the ground blood was cuming from a wand on her sholder. It was a lot of red blod. HawekFrost Looked at her. She was so buetiful so kawai, he was thought just like FirStar. He loved her. He had to save her.

 **Really, Hawkfrost? You would attack your own father to save some rainbow-eyed, purple furred overpowered 7 month old kitten?**

He jumped in TiggerStar! He bit him! But it wa s to lat. StarPaw was dyeing. "it was turning balkc. "I love you seh said as she did.

AND THEN STARGLEAM WAS DIED!11!111!11111!1!11!

 **YYYEEESSSS! *jumps up and down waving flags and throwing confetti***

* * *

Cahpter 13 The Metang wit Sartcaln  
"Omigish what happnd! shrekd StarPaw. She looked arung. "am I in Starclan?" she eskes when she say the cats that she new.

 **You don't deserve to go to Starclan. Go back to the Dark Forest.**

"No of cours not your in the Daek Forest!" gagged a gray he-cat. StarGlame locked around windly for TiggerStar but she culd;nt sea him. "Yes your in SatrCaln! said the she-ca. It was YellowFang. "Wher else wood you be?"

 **Daek Forest? Did she mean to say 'Dank'? Because the Dank Forest..full of dank memes?! *goes to hide in a corner***

"Yuo dont need to be so red! said StarGlame she was mad."

sorry said YelllowFang but that made me made."

"its ok" said StarGleam. "but i was in the sark forest so...HOW DID I DYE?

 **I knew that purple fur wasn't natural, she just dyes it every night.**

"TigerStra killed you" said BlueeStar cumin over to her. "he can send cats to starcaln even from the drk Foret"

"Wait so then I'm died?" StarGlame. "What do i do no? I cant safve the frost like this!"

 **You can't save frost. It just melts.**

"That why we aer gong to send you bak to Thnduer clan!" saud WhitStrip. "But we also have somsing very imptent to tell you first."

 **Who is Whitestrip?**

"Omg what is it" lauged StarPaw she stinted to jump up and down with joe." "I wnat to knew"

"wel their are ten thigs we ned to give you before you goe" said LeafPool and she gave StarGlame 2 rocks with writting on them. "their the ten commons!"

"OMG THE TEN COMMONDENTS" squelled StarGleam and she was so exited. "I GET TO HAVE TEN COMMNDMENTS?"

 **Did you seriously just task a 7 month old kitten to bring the 10 Commandments to the clans?**

"Ya" said BleuStar "we need to give them to the calns but they wont liten. Thats why we nedd you to do it four us!"

"Okay" said StarGlame and she left Starclan talking the rocks with her.

 **My Theory for this Chapter: The author went to Sunday school and learned about the Moses/The 10 Commandments, and decided 'Hey! Tihs wood b gud ot ptu ni my storii (Translation: Hey! This would be good to put in my story)**

* * *

Chapter Fortene The Ten Commdaments

Stargalme come down in2 thunderclaln camp. It was dark. Their were no cats otusdie. "SLL CATS GATER" she sadi. They cats gatehred. "I have Tebn Conmondants frum Starclam/" she said. The cats gapsed. The started to mummur. "be quite" starGleam sad. Tehy were quite.

 **Great. *sighs***

"here she said pushing th3 roks foreword. "Loack at the them. Yu must fallow these commodents fur your hole lifes if you wnt to ge5t into Starcan." She said. They loked at the roxk.

 **I hate this cat**

"1. thou shat not belive in other goIncesters

2\. Dont make any picturs of anyhing and warhip them. If ou do ai will punsch you an ur grankits.

 **Don't war hip pictures, because I will punch your grandkits.**

4\. don't say Starcclan in vane.

5\. Work for 6 days and worshipe me on 1.

 **Mary Sue needs to be worshipped**

6\. Repsect our mom and dad.

7\. Dont kill otters unless in batl.e

8\. don't br unfateful to our mat.

 **Don't be ungrateful to mats. Just walk all over them like you're supposed to.**

9/ Dotn steel things from he other cland.

10\. Dnt lie aboot yiour nieborgh.

10\. Don't be jelos og your neiborgh.

11\. No BENG GAY!f

 **No being gay is not in the 10 Commandments.**

The cat GAPSED. "Im sorry" said DaysPow. "ive ben a sinner. Ill do better next time!" Al the cats agred. StarPaw was happy! Teh were aon the write pat! If hey fallowed Sartclan thay woud neber go wong!

 **Who is Dayspow?**

But suddenly she saw somesting! It was….. REdpaw and LakePaool KISSING

 **Ok, listen up everybody. This is no longer a fanfiction/trollfiction. This is just an advertisement to go to church every Sunday. I do believe in going to church/believing in Christ, but this person is doing it in the completely wrong way. If you are going to write a story, try not to bring controversial issues into it, such as religion and sexuality.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cohpter Fiften THE TURTH  
StarGlam marced ofer too RedPaw and LakePaw she looked angrily. "WhT DID I JUTS SAY?/" she esked. "The elfenth commonment is NO BEING GAY!11

 **There is no 11th Commandment. Even non-Christrians know that.**

"But I love her!1" said LakePol. _ **(a/n. EW!11 THIS IS DIGUSTING)**_

 **Get in the 21st Century**

"But its agant the ten commdnents!" saud StarPaw. She wanet over and thurst herslef betwen them. "Do you WANT to go the dark foret?"

"Yes?" ansed RedPaw.

 **Redpaw is probably my favorite character in this story. Not only does she have enough courage to (kind of) stand up to Stargleam, but has the audacity to be a bisexual in the same clan as Stargleam...which would make any cat want to kill themselves**

"No you dont" said StarGleam "it'sa relly horribld place." I kno, Ive been their!"

Were sory said RedPaw and lakePolw. They locked sadly. "We wont do it agan."

 **Dude, just leave them alone. They are probably older than you. Leave religion and sexuality alone, too.**

"I hope not" said StarGlame turng around and walkin back to FireStar. "We have to show this to the rets off the calns.

 **Where was Firestar the last chapter!?**

"ok said FireStar" "we should go to the Gathern."

 **What a coincidence that the gathering is tonight, and in another 10 or 15 days.**

"If we go to the Gathern then I can shoe off the commendments to the other claans1" gagged StarGlame happ;y. "Cmon lets go!" She ran of not wating fro any other cat and then she was at the Gathern!

 **Stargleam can control the time of day as well.**

"ATENSION ALL CATS" she yelled lepping to the HighRock. ?"I NEDD YOU'RE ATTENSION I HAVE AN ANNOUNCER"

"Omg what is it!11!1" shocked MitsyFoot. "Is it imptent!"

"Yes of cors its imptent!111!1"! yellded StarGleam "or else I wuldnt be hear!" "I have the ten Commandmeonts and you need to kno what they ar!" She red the ten commons ot to the other calns and theny all bowed down to her. Thank you for teling use SarkGleam they said happly." "We sont sin again!"

 **Of course it's important, or I wouldn't be here! *sigh* Who has a bigger ego: Trump or Stargleam?**

"God" said StarGleam she jumped form the HighRoke. She saw FireStar cumin threw the crowed towed jer. "StarGlame you are a much beter cat then me at this1 you should be letter. Im not deid so ill go join the eldlers insted!" he said and he tuched his noise to StarGleams. "You have to go to the MonStone today to go get your nien lives. Ill go with you and so will JayFather."

"Kawaii" said StarGlema happly. They left the Gathern and all the cats were cherring for her,

 _ **So hod u guys lik eit? it wass so didsuting 2 rite the gya part. HBut thigs are guna be better no inteh clams! Also if ur a bad reveiwer u dont belive in Gosh ull go 2 hekc. thx guys for the god reveis. !**_

Chaper Sixteen The Nane Lifes  
But suddenly as SatyrGleam was leafing theri was a nose from the bushs and Shadwclan spring out!2! their was TailPoppy LittleCold, RedStrom OwlPad SchorcWind _**(there from the Alliances I mad them warrior they don apear in the books)**_ and CeaderGeart, and Twanypelt  & RustFur, all of BlacStars bets warriors. StarGleams malting orange swammed with suprise. What ere they going t do? "StarGlaw" said Blackstar sadly. "U cant becomed leader then it will be inblossble for us to have kitsss!" jhe said.

 **Firestar you... You are disappointing me so much. Almost more than Sandstorm.**

"Ive got to do BlackSrar its my detsiny." You cant fihtg feat.'

"No!" he meowled. "I don't want to loose you!" "Its oky" sad FireHeart he was called that new sinch he wasnt ladder, he hadnt leafed yeat. "Ya" sad GaryStripe "we lofe her to"

"ok" sad BlackStar sadly. They wacked away. StarGlem was glad, she had anew love. Se didnot want 2 dell with this wright now.

 **Blackstar, Firestar, and Graystripe took this awfully well..I feel like there will be some lives lost tonight...**

StarGleam mead LoinBalze her depudy he take the clkan back to camp. Her and JayFeather and FireStar walked to the MoonPool. "I cant belive it sadi StrGleam. "I can." Said JayFeater he was smelling StarPaw almots gasped shed never seen her father smiel befour! "Your a grate leddar StarGleam ive always none since the first day I saw yo."

 **Loinbalze. He is also a time traveler. Also, why is Firestar going to the Moonpool with Stargleam? Jayfeather is supposed to be dead, too. He was killed by his sister.**

"Relly." She aksed. "Relay," he said. She smiled to for teh firts time in a log time she was really happy! Shed had someny toms chating after her but now this would be Oka!

 **Now, instead of being depressed about having 3+ toms chasing her, let's be happy about it!**

They were closed to the MoonSnot now. StarGleam was startig to gut a litel nervis. Wha if starClan didnt like her?

 **Instead of the Moonstone or Moonpool, we have the MoonSnot, straight from Starclan's Nose!**

They went ot the MoonPolo. It was a shinny; rotund poll. StarGlean had never sen enythin so buetifly inner life befor. "im so produ of you," said FireTar his gaze tinkling. StarGleap purSmiled and liked the warter.

 **Moonpolo, where cats shout 'Moon' and Starclan shouts 'Polo!' Also, since the Moonpolo has a shiny poll, you need to cast a vote for something in order to get in.**

It was dark! StarGel am opened erh eyes and she was in a froset. Then there weas lots of stars. 'like me' she thoguth lokoing at the star in her foreheed. Then they shinned brighter and there were cats! lost of cats and they were ver starry. Starclab!1!11!

 **StarGel. Also, how do you look at your forehead without ripping your eyes out of your head or looking in a mirror?**

"Are ou reedy" shouted on of them frob the front. "yes sad starKit whe was turbling with exitmente!

 **StarGleam gets a demotion right before her ceremony**

"ong of them came up. It was a blue cat. 'Bullstar' wispered StarGleam ahstruck. "With this live I gave you liedership said BleuStar puttinger noise to StarGleams. It hurtd! BlueStar wakled away StarGleam wandered ho muck more of this she cold tack it hurt so much she terbled.

 **Bullstar. Because that is what this story is.**

"With this life I give you corrage" said YellowFag storling up to StarPleam. It hurted like neddles!1

 **Oh please, Stargleam you don't know what it feels like to get hurt, you've been sucking on a silver spoon all your life (which was only like 8 moons)**

BambleCalw came nex. He put his mose on StarGleam's forehed. It hurt lick TiggerSTars class!

 **When did Brambleclaw die?!**

WithStorm stambled over next. "Woth this lift. I give you strenth. Us it well to pertect your clan."

LeaveWind cam on to her. "Wit this life i give u nolledge." It hurt like fier!1

 **Who is Leafwind?**

She god a liff rom BundleFace form motherlinest a life from TailStar for qiickness, & a life for StoneFur for bravvery. She was shacking she didn nok if she cold mack it!

 **Why are cats from different clans giving a Thunderclan cat her lives? She never knew these cats, therefore there is no reason to give her a life.**

And then… frorm the cord…. came…. A LINO!1!11!1

 **OMG A Lino! What's a Lino?**

SatrGleam GASP! "This is ThunderStar" mowed TallStar. He was the first ledder of Thunerclan! OR it was called LoinClan."

 **Loinclan. Also, Thunderstar didn't start Lionclan. He started Thunderclan. Read the Dawn of the Clan series.**

StarPaw coudnt breath? She was so exited and so onered! "I cat beliv its relly you ThungerStar she said in ah. "Its meh" said the lion. He toched his mastiff nose to her nose and the pan was worst than ever befor! StarGleam thougth she would de! "With his life I give o HEAR. You have a realy strong heat bfour but is even stornger now, thank you for giving comandaments to the Calns. Wath would Starclan

 **'It's meh' said the 'Lion'. He has the nose of a mastiff dog and he hit her with a pan. Also, what is o HEAR? Is he giving her the power of greediness and to rule over Thneedville?**

doo witouth you Now I will giv you a namr."

"Wat!" shotud StarGleam a** he opened his moth. "I donk want my bame to be StarStar that would be stuped! I want to be called GleamStsr!"

 **At least she is considerate enough to stop herself from being named 'Starstar'**

"Fery well" said LionStar doping his head he wold lisent to StarGkeam she was specal. I now pronunce you….. GLEAMSTAR!'

Butt as the cats begun to cherr, there was a dankness! The darknest swolled everything! She could small BLODO! Suddenly TigerStar and HolyLeaf were there! In her vishon! She sa them tacking over the clans and ther was an arm of rogues and cats were deing! And suddenly … … their was a cat suruonded by a godlen lite!1!1! It was… HACKFROST! He made all the bad stuff disapare.

 **There was an entire arm of cats. Which..isn't that much, is it? Like, is it how many cats can you fit on one of your arms? That's not much.**

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11!1!1!11!" yelled StarGleamStar walking up. She juts culdnt be in loe with HawkForest she just could!11!1!11!

 **Gleamstar is a cow.**

Chapter 17 Returnr  
StarGleam shock her head waling up from the derm. FireStar was looking at her and his gren eys where sorrid. "GlaeStar you were takling in yuour slept are you ok?" he asked. JayFeather looked upsid to.

 **Stargleam got demoted back to warrior. Firestar got his name back and Jayfeather the Time-traveler was resurrected.**

"Yeah yeah Im fin" StarGleam reponded gettin up. "I just had a badd dream thass all." "It's nothen."

"If your sur." Said FireStrar and they left the MonoPool and headed back too the Thundercaln camp.

"GleamStar your back!" they said happy, crowding all over her. LakePaw and RedPaw looked sad thou, becas GleamStarg has sad they cant be in luv. But GleamSar ingored them. But she new she had too do somefing more impotent.

 **The least she could do is give them their warrior names, since they've been apprentices longer than you.**

"LinoBlaz" she said locking for her deputy. "I nedd you to tack a patrole tothe Sadowclan boulder," "I need you ro tell BlackStar im leder know." she said and she turnd and walked over the keader's den evwn though everone was trying to ask her questns about the serimy. "Guysz let me to to bed" she said shoeing them awy. /"Let me have a niche to myself!"

 **Doesn't Blackstar know she's leader now?**

They all walked away groabling. "She nevwr let's us have any fun" said BeryNoise. "Thats not kawaii at all."

 **Don't worry Berrynose, I hate her too.**

GleamStar didnlt care sge was waiting for FireStar. Then FireHert came into her den. "I'm levving" he said and he lef. StarGleam followed him uyelling "WAIT!1!11 Where are you gong?"

 **Firestar still has his leader name.**

"Well I cant be ledder so I'm just goint to leaf for a while. Maybe Ill be a rogue, or maybe I'll go join skyCaln. Who knows?" Then he luf. StarGamet was sad b/c that was her mentor and one of the cats she luvved leaving but it was ka since thass what he wanted to due.

 **Well, at least Firestar won't have to deal with Gleamstar's mary sueness and spoiled attitude.**

"Its oka StarStar" said HawkFrot appearating out of nonwhere. "I mean I love you so its all god."

 **Starstar.**

"I no" said StarGlea prring she wrapped her tail around HawkFrosts face she dint care that he was a rogue, she loved him. And now they could be togethier!/

 **Gleamstar is becoming a mate with a dead, Dark Forest cat.**

Chater Eitheen The Deat 11 11 1  
StarKit weak up shed been asleep. Their was ayoll from the capm! She run otides her den she junped of the HighRidge. "I gott to kill ou: somone sadi. It WA.S….. TIGEERSTAR!

 **Gleamstar got demoted back to a kit.**

"Ttlu." Said HollyLefa meanly from his ides. GLEAM STAR welled "GET OUT OF THE CRAMP EVERYONE" she coldu hander it heself.

 **First of all, what does Ttlu mean? Next, Get out of the cramp!**

"No" said BarkFall "we elov you somuch StarGleam we could'nt leafe u" NAD THE CATS FOUT!

 **I bet Lakepaw and Redpaw are already joining a different clan, due to Gleamstar restricting them to one sexuality.**

HolyKeaf turned into… a…. FUX! GlameStar surpised. She jopped! But it was too latte!1 The foz was an inc form her face when LinoBlaze apparetd! She clawed him They're was bold. "noooooo" said GleamStart. She was greif. Teras falled down her sparkling grey checks. The shoned like the sun on her spakling checks. Her reinbow eyes where glowed lick skys after rani.. It was beutifly thohth HawkForts.

 **Lionblaze isn't only a Time-Traveler cat, he is also an apperating wizard cat!**

"its oyak StarGleam." said LionBealz. "I doe for you. it makes me gay whit hapyness."

"LIONBLAZE ARE YOU A….. HOMOSEZZUAL?/?/?/?2" said StG;eamStar. gasp. was here clan bevoming quare. Bet b4 he colde awnser he ded!

 **Whelp, I don't know what to think of this any more. And what happened to Heatherpaw/Cinderheart?**

"NOOP" said GleamStar, "HE WAS MY BORTHERS FATHER I WILL AVENGE THOU." She said. She lapped at HolltLeaf! HollyFale lagged and run "its to lare" she meowled "lock behind u"

 **You don't have a brother, Gleamstar, quit lying.**

StarGleam looked. TiggClaw was scratching DAWNSPAEKLE she run up the he cat clawd him he ran aya. "get pout of here Hacky-kin" she sad its too danheros" "iie" 9meanes no) said Hawkyfrost. "I lobe you my daer I wan't live you."

 **Who is Hacky-kin?**

But the cats weer goin. Tiggerstar lagged sadly. "you mayt have defted ous this time," his said "but nest time well be STORNGER." Then he left. Then HolyLeag left. Then thuneer clan was saf!

"since LionBleaze deid said Gleamstar I nedda new depudy. JazzPaw cum hear. JazzPaw came. "JazzPaw I want make you in warrior. So you can bw my depduey." JaszPaw smieled! She was so happ! "JazzPaw form now n youll be JazzSong. Also ur my depdy. Anyone have a problem with that?: she was mean bcase she was sad~ no the cats said obdenintley. They new he was sad. They ripsected it,, linblaze was her after all. besider mots of the cats thouhth StarG;eam was kawai when she was mad her eyes robbled. She and hawkFrost slept NOT LIKE THAT THERE NT MAKES THEY WOULD DO THAT YET DONT REMEMBER THE CMONDANTS?

 **Jazzpaw probably is smarter and better for a leader because she actually spent over a week training with her mentor. Also, this 4 year old knows a lot of the adult life.**

 _ **Im sorr it tock so logn, but I think I did real god on hese chathers. I was tiered the last one was log**_

19 The Mirage 1!  
The nex mourni StarGleam wock up and HawkForost was still sleppin next to her. She dint wnat to ake him so she letf he then and went to look for a bunch of ctas to go on parolt.

 **Why is a dead, Dark Forest cat sleeping with this Mary Sue? Doesn't he have some evil plot to concieve?**

"JazzSong RedPaw LakePaw FlamePelt your all goint on a parolel to the Windyclna broader." She said and then she went back to her den to wake HawkGorest up she had to tell him sumthn.

 **Wait, your actually acknowledging Redpaw and Lakepaw, even though they don't have the same sexuality as you?!**

"HawkFrost lets get marred." She cok him up and locked at him expacently as he blined his amber eys.

"Oh sweat that's a freat idea! he said." Sould we talthe claN?"

 **Don't tell the clan, please!**

"Yah thats whu I was wakcg you up." She left the den and HawkfOrst was folowig. "Let All Vats Older To Cath There On Pray Gather Hear Benth The High:edge For A Clan Mettin!

They all gathered even though Milloe was upset that BriadPaw had been hurt. _**(a/n i havent actually red Fading Eches yet but Ive heard that she gets hurt!1!1!1111")**_

 **Wait, so Greystripe apperated Millie back from the Two-leg Place with them, then had the audacity to try and leave her for a 7 moon old?**

"HawkFrost and I are getting mriaged!" yelld StarPaw happ;y. Everone startwf crapping! They were soooo happly for StarGstar they new she nedded a mat.

 **Gleamstar got demoted to an apprentice and got walked on by Hawkfrost, because she was just a mat.**

"Do you knw what we shuld do?" called out BubPaw and StarGleam didn't want to listen to him because he was stpid _**(a/n just look at his narem how culd he NOT be stupd!1?1)**_ but she was ledar so she decided to hurm him. "What is ist BubmFlit" she esked lokoking at the he cat.

 **That is so offensive to anybody with the nickname/name: Bob, Bobby, Bub, or Bubby. Shame on you, author.**

"We should go annunce it at the Gathern!" he said and everony chered. They all aruged with him. So the Thhner caln cats left for the Gatherin. But when they got there... they saw... BullStar was dead! In his palsh was... FLAMESTAR!

 **Who is Bullstar? And who is Flamestar? Did Flametail not drown, and became leader instead of Med. Cat?**

Chapter 19 The Nwe Love  
 _ **Stupid falmes! ur all satinsit1s! StarKesus is ur saver y cant u just eccept that. Also im not a torll!1 ppl tell me Im ver petty!**_  
 _ **Btw Jazz are you happy wih the last chpaetr? i no im promised u I wood mack you depduey**_

 **Lol you actually think people are calling you an actual troll, instead of a troll author**

gasped! 'What are ou doing her FireStar" she  
said.

"I tock over ShaderClan" he said happly. "I went 2 there teratory n they fondu me there. The told me that BlakStar was deda he was so dpersed when you bcame ledar that he mocitted swisscide."

 **He was depressed because he would have to rule along side you. Any sane cat would commit suicide if you were there leader.**

"OMIJISH BUT THASS A SIN" SIAD StarGleam.

"i know rite." said FierStart "but he was so sad yo woudnet be his meat."

GleamStar was said for a mome. But then she rembered her and Hawkfrost-kun were geting marred! And she was happy again.

 **Hawkfrost-kun. Did you seriously try to do that?**

She run towreds the HighOka a;; the cats wer catching her aw she past. They wanderd why she was even more readient then ussal today. It was  
bcause she is happy. HawkFirst throgut.

"Cast of all clasn!" se yewled. "I have an nounce!"

"what is it ledder" they all said.

"HawkFrpst and me…are getting… MARTED!"

 **NOOOOO!**

The clcats cherred in saw and happy! Some of them where said the enver got t2 be StarGleams mat but they wer happy anyways becas they lovved her and knw what was bet.

"let the marrige begin"

But bfore the marige cold happin… there was a nose! "I WANT HER TO B MY MATE" sdi a vice from Abobe!

 **Great.**

"Starclan?" sad GleamSyar?

"No." said the vice. "its…THE DAK FROSET!"

 **Vice? As in Vice President Joe Biden? What's he doing here?**

And then therw ere clods!1111 It stared to rain! And..litening stroked! it hert StarFleam!

 **Gleamstar got a demotion**

It hurt.

 **I know it hurt.**

AND GLEAMSTAR CODLU FELL HETSELF DID!11!111!1!

1!/

 **You don't say.**

SHE wock up. Se was in the dark frost she rmebered. It was blak around. "blackstar" she siad wanderin if hed' wanted 2 see was blackStar a bad cat she wandered she didn't know if he wod o to teh Fark Firest!

She shaw a shap in the dirtence. "BackStar?" shse seda. "its meh starGleam

Then the cat torned arund. It was… ASSFyR!

 **Really?**

Ashfir locked aht her. "gigle" he said "glemstar… ur beatiful….like SquireFlit…i wnted u…to be….my met?"

 **Ok, let's make a list here. Firestar, Graystripe, Hawkfrost, Blackstar, and Ashfur. And, in my opinion, Ashfur would make a terrible mate. In my opinion! And I am 85% sure that Ashfur is a Starclan resident, not in the Dark Forest. Shame on you, author, for condemning Starclan cats to live in the dark forest**

"NO9999999999999 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said Gleam.

 **No.**

He looked sad. "what do u mena" he said.  
And then… was BROCKENSTAR?

 **WHERE DID BROKENSTAR COME FROM?!#! * ($Y**

Chapter 20 STARCALN  
"Oh no Broakcnstar!" yelled StarGleam mad;y I can;t be talkin to brokenStar!" And sheran away leaving AshFurt behin her. She run and ranned and runend and then se was at StarClan!"

 **Stargleam got a demotion. Also, some how she ran like Forrest Gump and some how made it to Starclan**

"Yay Im not at the dark Fort anymro1! she thought happly and then she wasked across the broard and then she was in Starclan!1

 **You already told us you were in Starclan**

"Welcmon to Starcaln said YellowFangn she was stnding ther with LefPool, BrambleClan, SpottedLeaf and BakSrae.

"Blakstar yoyre not in the Dark FGort !" Gleamstar yelled hellpy, she didnt want him to be their she lovd him after all.

"Of course not" BlackStar relipe. "wy would i be their I mean I luv tou after tll2!"

 **Get over it, Blackstar**

"well thats tru" reoidned Gleamstar. "but I can't be in StarCan! Oalready came here once I cant do it agan!"

"well it looks like you haf. said BlueStar and she said "but we cant send you back to the calns again, this time it locks like we'll have to REINCART YOU."

"Omh Reincartion!" yelled StarGam "you mean like what haopned to CinderPaw?"

 **Cinderpelt, you mean?**

"Yah" said CinderPelt comin yp to her "thast what happened t me I was reicnanrt." She Said.

"But it might be awhile" said SpottedPool "after all we have to figre out Ow were going do that firtsl} "go do somethinm elese"

"okay" siad GleamStar and she luf. She heard her namer being called and she turnd around and saw HawkForst standing over her body.

"StarPaw noooooooooooooooooooooo!1111!11111!1!11!111!" je yowle. "Starcaln how ould you od this to me!" "We were about to get marti.

 **Gleamstar's 'mate' demotes her.**

"Im sorry Hawk Frost" said StarGleam "I'll be back soon I think"!

 **Gleamstar gets demoted...again. Also, I swear, if the author makes Hawkfrost become mates with a newborn kit then I will rage quit.**

"Wat whose there?" HawkFrost looked around but hed idnt sieantyhing.

"Its me GleamStar" said GleamStra looking at him.

"I cant see yo" he said and he buped into a tree. Then he fele down.

 **Hawkfrost bumps into a tree**

"bye HawkForst!" said StarGleam and she left cius she didn' want to see what would haben when her belocd HawkyForest wock up so she luf.

 **Gleamstar gets demoted**

"hi their StarGlema" said a voice and GlemaGleam looked around. "Whose there!1!11!" she eked and it was... Falled leaf!1!111111!1!11111

 **Even the long dead cats demote Gleamstar.**

Chatpre 21 The Purtle  
Felled Leaf what hare you doing here" said StarGlean. "I'm here to dilevere a propheci." He he said."I allredy kow about the propheco." she siad. "out of the darknedd, stargl will come and get rid of the evil tigger and holy." "Thast not one I mean." Said Falleb Leaf. "I mean….theyr are dayk throats in the forst."

 **Gleamstar gets d- Aw, forget it. Too many demotions for one character. Not that I mind.**

"w?" said GlStarGleam "U see ther are still cast who dont belive in Starclan." "WHAT SIAD GLEMASTARR AFTER EVERTTHING IVE DON FOR THEM HOW OCULD TEHY" "The Dork Forest is tacking over theri minnds. Said Falled Leave. There using ClodTail and MotWig tu help them. So you must…. Start….. a war… ON THE DAERK FRSOT!11!1!##! Weave all ben watting for you GleamStar." And then he luft.

 **Cloudtail is one of my top 5 favorite warrior cats. I hate you.**

Starlgeam dint have any tim to thick=====think becuse some1 called her nam!

"STarGleam" called SpotedLeaf. "Its time for you to b riencarted." "YAY" said Gleamstar. Thery was a portle. She locked at the portel. It was suierling 7 brihte. "Go in thru there" siad BallStar. He loked said that Stargleam codnt be with him but she new hed be ok. She nugled him he felled better.

 **How many times do I have to say 'Gleamstar gets demoted'? *facepalm***

then she wandred what woldu happen. "We ont know for sure." omitted BeluStar. "But it worked b4 itl wokr agaen.'

StarGkeam was abuut to step into the purtel ehwn…. SHFUR!11!

 **Who is shfur?**

"NO" HE SAID" I WNAT HER FOR HIMSELF" "quick StarGleam getting" said hestering towered the portle

Justs as she was about to jup in….. HawkAShfur pussed aginst her! She was nocked forwered into the suirling purtle!111

 **Hawkashfur. Combination between Hawkfrost and Ashfur.**

She lookced back to se….ASHFUR Had cum BACK ThRU TO1!11!1

NextChapter  
 _ **oka im back! i saw the good reviews some ppl gave me and i wnated to come back. Also my friend JazzPaw is helping wit the chapters she healped me with the first tow but after that she didnt' have internte but hse got it back now. :DDDDDDDDD**_

Then StarKit wock up and she was in the forest.

 **Gleamstar gets a demotion**

"Mew" she said becuse the sould'nt talk becuse the was a kit.

 **Wait a minute! This isn't a demotion! This is an actual reincarnation. Dang it.**

"Hello kitty" said her mother and StarKit lookd up.

Her mother... was HolyLeaf!"

"t!" said SatrKit. She lokce around to see whar she was.

"Were in the Donderclan camp" said HolyLeaf "oh look here comes yourfather now!"

 **Donderclan?**

Into the nursey came... TigerSar!

StarKit new ther was soemthing she should no about TiggerStar but she didnt know wat.

 **Tiggerstar.**

"Thass your daddy TiggerStar!" said HolyLef.

 **Tiggerstar.**

"I no that nam" though StarGit but she could thing about it becuse HolyLeaf said "Their are other kits out there go aly with them I have to takl to TigerSar in peace/

 **Stargit.**

StarKit wnet out into the clering and the cats wer stnding over the body of StarStar. StarKit locked arund to see who els was in the clring. Then she saw RedPaw and lakePool sitting by the side sad'y with ther tals line.d.

 **Starstar.**

"I thught StarStar tild you to stop bein plebian?" saud StarKit speking her firt sors.

 **Starkit's first words are, "STOP BEING LESBIANS D:"**

"How would yoyu no" said LakePawl gettin defend. "Yur just a kit!"

 **I feel extremely bad for Lakepaw and Redpaw. They have been apprentices longer than Gleamstar was even alive (which was only about 8 moons), and they still haven't gotten their warrior names because Gleamstar was too busy pounding the Cat Commandments into their heads.**

"Your rigt" said StarKit "how do U no?"

"Your HolylEaf's kid right?" ekd RedPaw. "I think Book and StormFur also had a kit, I think his name is AshKit."

"Yuou should go see him" said JayFethr. StarKit new ther was sumthing familr about him to but she could't remembr what!1!1!1

 **Jayfeather is alive...still.**

"Yse I will thanz" relld. StarKit and she went bok to the nursry. She saw AshJit but she dint get to takl to him becuse then ther ewas a yell from abobe the camp. "HAHA LAQWL" yelld a locked up. On on sid she saw YellowFagn BrambleCawl, LeafPolo, Wiit Storm and BlueStra and on the other were HolyLeaf and TigerStar!

 **Laqwl? What does that mean? Also, Yellowfang, Brambleclaw (on did he die?!), Leafpool, Whitestorm, Bluestar came to Dond- I mean Thunderclan...why?**

"Its a war betwen Starcaln and the Dark Forest!" said LinoBlaze and then... StarKit realeid... her mom and dad... wee EVUL!

 **It took her that long to remember.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 23 The  
The Starlan warriors stared attakihg the camp! And… at eh head of them…. WAS FIRESTAR!

 **When did Firestar die?**

Yewls shotuted all around Starkit. She run arundo she didnt kno what to do!11! then a warrori ran up she clawed him. Blood porred down his sholder wher she clawed him. He yelled and run away.

 **Just like Blackstar all over again**

I can fight! Thouht Stargleam! She jumped at cat who was rruning he felled abckwered he did. She was godo at thes!11! But how did she know how ti fight? It was a mistery.!

 **Starkit gets a promotion.**

Then a warrier cam up to her! he was very big ans StarPaw was afraid. She didn't know if hse cold fight a cat liek him! He clawed her er there was red stuff cumming out of her era. "owch" said Starkits he was mad now!11! Anger borned in her chest. She runa at him she clawed him real hard he yowled in pan! Then she bit him on the throught more blood came out. He cocked then died.

 **Starkit gets a second promotion. Also, I am pretty sure that she would say more than 'ouch' if someone scratched her ear. Also a 1 or 2 moon old kitten is strong enough to destroy a Dark Forest Cat.**

Nd then….. she looked up and there was Starclan warriers running into the camp! There was CorFeather nad his bother EggleWing (ididnt mack hem up oka!11! Craw Feather relly had a brother named EagelWiKit!1) and Bluestar and YellowFang and Spotedleve, BlackStar, WitStarm!

 **Did Crowfeather die?**

She watched when the cats fouht!1 the Starclan cats drove back the Dark Forste ones. But there was nise from behind her. It wasl…... GITERSTAR!1!1!

 **Who is Giterstar? I don't remember him.**

"NOO" he said "I WONT LET YOU WIN" And he jupped at BlueStar!11!11! But she scrathed him!11!1 And he dide!11!1111!11!1!11!1!11!

 **OMG I NEVER BELIEVED THAT!1111!1!**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1" SAID HOLYLEAF HER MOTHER. GleamStar saw the sad in her eyes. She ran from carp!

 **Wait, is Giterstar Gleamstar? Did Starkit just get another promotion? I'm confused.**

"oh no StarKits hurt someone said. "Lets get her better. "There were allot of cats in the hurt but everone knew StarKit was spescal so they let her get treted forst.

 **Wait, just realized Giterstar is Tigerstar. Lol. Not really.**

When sehe was better someone said "Oh no StarKits parents are gon. Someoen nedes 2 be her parents."

 **Did Hollyleaf and Tigerstar both die?**

"Well do it." Said a cat Star looked aroud it was… REPDAW AND LAKEPOOOOOOL!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" siad StarKit!

 **Be thankful you have two cats willing to care for you, you ungrateful kit.**

Chaphtrt 22 LEBIANS 1 111  
StarKit dind know why eh was so upest, but she new that it was NOT A GOD THINGG for there to be LESBIA.

"Whats wrong StarGleam" asked RedPaw as she kised LakePaw ON THE LISP! "Your just a it why do you not like that ides

 **Not only does Starkit get a promotion, but Lakepaw also has a lisp, which is physically touchable and kissable.**

"Becuse being lesbna is WONG! StarKti yelled back. "Its against the BibTen Comandamnt."

 **Again, with the Cat Commandments..**

"How would you know of the ten commandnts " akxed LekePaw "you werf here for that."

"I know" said StarKkit thuning "but I somehow now aboot it."

 **I know about it because I am God Cat and I am more powerful than all of you combined.**

LakePaol shruged she didnt know how to responing. "Well the ten comadnt sarent' real" she said "so me and RedFur think its oka."

 **Wait, when did Redpaw get her warrior name?**

"Come backc to the nursey with us" saud RedPFur "your too youg to be out of the nurseyr for log."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!111!1!" yelled SarPaw she refused to et herself be expod to the LESBITS!1!1!11!"

 **Starkit thinks that the Lesbian will rub off on her.**

Se ran out into the frost. A**Kit folowed her. "Whats wrong StarStar" she asked "why are you so upset!"

"I'm beng rased by PLEBIANS!" StarKite yeled back. "WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG/"

 **Plebians are actually citizens of ancient Rome. Quit trying to be a wanna-be Time Traveler. That power goes to Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather.**

"well come over her" said AshFit "maybe we can make them see the ligt.

"giggle" siad SatrKit but whe went ofer to AshFur.

But then a cat was coing throug the tress! It was... JazzSong!

"JazzPaw what are you dong here!1!1"! asked Starkit.

 **Jazzsong gets a demotion by Starkit**

"It's JazzStar dint you hear I got mad letter after StarGleam died." "It was a sad deth."

 **Jazzstar is brave enough to tell the over-powered cat that she actually got her name wrong. Also Gleamstar got demoted by her 'best friend'**

"who is StarGlaem" asked StarGleam she new the nam sounded family but she didnt know WHAT IT WAS.

"it doest mater" sud JazzSong lets go back to the camp."

 **Jazzstar gets a demotion**

"Yay" said AshFurtk happly. They went back to the damp.

"No go see RedPaw and lakePaw" said JaszStar "I now they'e wating for yo."

 **Redfur and Lakepool get a demotion back to apprentices**

"finefine" saud StarKit but im not going to like it!

SIX MOONS LATER

"StarKit from this day forwrd you will be NONE AS STARPAW!11!1"! sayd JazzSong. Then clan cheerid happily.

 **Jazzstar gets a demotion**

"Your mwneot will be" saiud JazzSeng.

 **Jazzst- Nevermind.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11!111!111!" YELLED STARFLEM!1!111!111

 **Starflem? Did Starkit get a promotion?**

Chapter 25 The Ask Qestion  
NO NOT HAWKFROST THOUGTH STARLGEAM. SHE DIDNT KNO WWHY BUT SHE DIDT WAT HIM TO BE HER MEMTOR.

 **Great, now Hawkfrost is going to fall in love with Starkit.**

"hi GleamKit" said HawkFrots walking over to here. He raped his tail aroond her sholders. "want to tran with me tommorwo?" "Okay," said Starkpaw.

 **Starkpaw, who works for Tony Stark and is his unofficial side-kick, Iron Cat.**

She went to AsgKit. "Hi she said." "Hi." He said. "Hi." She rippled. "do you want to fo huntibg with me desu ka?" he said. "Ok" sie said.

 **Desu ka?**

I walked outof the forest wtih AshFir. WE wente into the froste to hunt. He keept loocking at StarGleam. She wandered y. Then he said: "StarPaw… I was wanted know….. if you… owuld be my Mat?"""""? he said.

 **Just a warning: If you become his mat, he will walk all over you.**

"ONGOSH YESSSASSSSS SAID STARPaw cause she didn"t nemember ho he was. Fi shed remembered she wound have said YES. And then… from the buddhes…. CAME hackforst.

"What are you inncolent fools doing?" said HawkFrost. "Shes my mate now." Said AshPaw. "NO WAY?" said HaekFrost. "I want her to b my matt!" Ands then the FOUTH! There was lost of blod. Stargleam cryed! It weas so scaray! "sto" she said but even she coldnt make them lestin.

 **Starpaw gets a promotion, and apparently it took me this long to realize that Hawkfrost is now a Thunderclan cat. And not dead.**

And thenm suddenly…. THEY WEREK ISSING! "NOOO WHAT ARE YOUS DOING?" SAID GLEAMSTARKIT. THEY WERE BING GAY! And she ran in the forest!1!2!

 **What the crap?! Why on Earth would they be fighting, then suddenly kissing? Unless they had some sort of relationship behind Starpaw's back, then this doesn't make sense.**

 _ **jeuss doesent lick people who flmale!**_

 **Jesus doesn't lick people. At all.**

Chapter 27 A NEW CALN?  
StarKit ran and ran and run until she got back to the capm and then RedFur was ther waitng for her!11!

"OMIGOSN NO!" reploned StarPa "I CAN;T TALK TO YOU RITE NOW" and she un into the appenticed den. "I CANT LET MUSELF BE SEEN WITH A LESBIAN!1!1!1"

 **That's discriminating against lesbians.**

"Ad why not" aked RedPaw marcing ofer to StarGkem "I men weave ben rassing you for mons now!"

 **Didn't Redpaw get a warrior name? Isn't she Redfur now?**

"I NO" fried StarGKit "But I just saw HawkForst and AshFuru...and they were... KISING!" She was repued as she said that she couldn;t stand the idaw of HAWKFROST KISTING A GUY!"

"Well thats erfecty fine isnt it?" asked LakwPool coming into the den/ "I mean were gay and there snothing wrong with that!"

 **Being gay can actually mean being happy. In the old days if people referred to themselves as gay, then they were happy/joyful.**

"YES THEIR IS"! yelld Starpaw in angry and she RAN FROM THE DEN AND BACK OUT INTO THE FROST

BUT THEN SHE RAN INTO HAWKFORT AND ASHTKI AGAN!11111111!111!1111"

"YOU! CANT! BE! GAY!" she told them (a/n I NEEDED EXTRA EMPHAS BECUSE I DONT KNOW HOW ELSE TO RITE IT!) but they DIDNT MOVES THEY JUST CONTINUED TO MACK OUR!

 **YOU! CAN'T! BE! HAPPY!**

"WHY DONT YOU JUST LEAF" she asked quitely "I MEAN YOUR NOT EXCEPT IN THIS CALN OF MINE!111!"

 **This isn't your clan, you're not leader.**

"IT'S NOT YOUR CALN!" HAWKFORST YELLED ITS EVERYBODYS CALN"

 **Technically it's not your clan either, Hawkfrost. You're from Riverclan.**

"YEAH WELL YOUR GAY!11111!" SAID STARKIT.

 **That's discriminating.**

"FINE" said Hawkforst and he Left With AshFur! "WE'LL GO BE ROGUES."

"GET OUT OF MY CALN"

 **It's not your clan.**

So they lef. Then StarKit realized SHE HAD JUST BANISHED HER MENTO.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1111111!11

 **Oh, so now you realize your mistake? Also, how come Hawkfrost, a freaking force of evil, is taking orders from a 6 moon old apprentice?**

Chapter 27 the Mameries  
 _ **stpo flameing! whats rworng wth i dont you knowe a good stoary when uk see one? :(((**_

StarPaw wondered threw the forst madly. She was anger.y. She lokked it was FlamaPelt! "FalmePelt help me she said yor a good steret cat what do you?' "lol i don know do wahat your heart says." She liked over to her mte NightRain. His blue eyes sparkeld shoningly into her wired eyes thier was one blue won green she was straet not like LakeP. "But dos it really mater? i mean im by so it realy doesnot btw i heard there makicng Satinclan."

 **Who are Flamepelt and Nightrain? And now introducing Satinclan, allies with Cottonclan, Silkclan, and Fabricclan!**

"what noooOOOOOOOOOOO" siad STarKit and NightStorm at eh same time. "NO YOU CANT BE BY FLAMEPETLE NOOOOOO ITS AGANST THE COMONDMENTS" nightrain looked afast!

 **Wait, so Nightrai- never mind.**

"so who cares! said FlamePaw definsively. "We." said NigthRAin and GleamPaw. "Why." she said. "because its bed." they said.

 **It's bed! If you do it, you will fall asleep!**

"well watever Im going to g join SaitnClan cuase im evil now by" said FlamePelt and she was gone.

 **Satinclan isn't for the faint of heart. Go to Cottonclan instead!**

"?" said StarPaw beuatifully.

"I DONK NKOOOW" SAId RAINspolash. And he rain off.

StawPaw was so sad that tears started to rall down her feca. Why nust her famly be so gya. she wandred. She walked and went until her was at the clering. "This is were we meat." she tough sadly thinking of HawkfRost.

 **Well, you drove your past mate/present mentor out of the forest. That's your fault.**

And... then she looked at the tree!111!1!11! it was the same tree HawkGrost had hit put his into lookig for her!1!1!1! AND AL OF THE SUDDEN SHE REMEBERED!31!  
verythinga bout hawkfrost and FirwStar and all the oms who lobed her and the propecy and the forest!

"~!11!11!1!1!11!1!11!1!1!1!11!1!1!11!111111" said TarGleam.

Chapter 28 Shrakking  
 _ **okay guy I know its een a wile sinse my last chapta, but no I have somethin to say on th subgect! a few weks ago, jazzy intoduce me to something calld SLASH. At firt I didnt liek it so much but then since I new it exited and since i puberty I finaly admtted to myslef that I was...A LESBIAN!1!1!1111 I men i didnt want to admit it first but ten i realizd that its not god to hide my felings. I men I now i usd to be a homophone but evn thoh im not hapy about having to kno this i know its for the bet. I was awy for soooo log becuase i had to realse tat and aslo i was potsging on the OFICAL FORM. but everone their is a stanist!1!1111!1! so i letf. and btw i cnat bleive those stupid at dleteed my sotyr!111! :((((( there so mean i mean wat did i do to derseve this? But anywa here is the chapte.**_

 **Wait a minute, your are a teenager?! And you're a lesbian?! Will this mean you will stop discriminating against lesbians and gays now?!**

Now that she remebred StarPaw ran ack to the camp with anew goll. She wanted to tll evyrbody who she RELLY WAS. Sh got bck ther and past RedPaw and lakePool on there way otu.

"Wher are you gong?" StarPaw questin.

"Were going to Stainclan" repelled RedPaw.

 **Stainclan, where everything has unnatural stains and can't be washed/brought out.**

"But why?" sekd StarPaw. "Bein gay isnt a sin anymro!" She whaled afte rhtem.

 **So it isn't a sin if you are a lesbian?!**

"it isn't said LakePaw but you said it was!"

"I kno" saed StarApw "But ive found out abut SLASH. Infact I've relaed that I LOVE JAZZPA.E."

 ***face palms so hard my hand comes out the other side of my head***

"omg relly?" esked RedFur cause she culdtny belief it. "but were still gong to Stinclan, becase wer also ATHIET"."

 **You're not atheists.**

"NO." StarPaw muttered. "you cant goo! Satinclan is not the place for you. I shuld proly go and call hawkFrost and AshFit back beause they can be ga nwo! Oh and FlamePelt can come back to.

 **Satinclan isn't the place for you. Head to Cottonclan or Fabricclan instead.**

"We;l go tel them" saidRedufr and she left with LakePaw. The StaRgleam wen back to tamp and wen she got thair she jumped o the HighLedRock.

"ATTENSION ALL CATA OF THUNDERCLAN  
SHE YELeld I HAVE AN ANOUCNEMTN.

The cats . "What is it StarSpaw theu asked

"I HAVE A CONFESSN" SHE YELLD "I...AM...STARSTAR!11!11!111111111!"

 **Starstar.**

Chapter 30 The Revvel!  
 _ **OMGOSH I CNAT BLEIFE THAT HIS HAS ONLY BEEN UP FOR A DAY AND YORU ALREDDY FMALING!1!11!1! :( STOP! JUSES MIGHT LIKE GAT PPPL NOW BUT THAT DOENT MEAN EH LIKKS FLAMMERS**_

 **Probably being flamed because for, like, 10 chapters you attack gays and lesbians then do a complete 180 when you realize you are a lesbian.**

"Are you" said BrakenFur.

"WHY WONT QNYONE BELIVE ME" said starGleam and she ran uot of the cmap.

 **Because Gleamstar/Starstar hated gays/lesbians and you (Starpaw) are a lesbian.**

angry!

HOW cloud BrakinFor noy belivfe her after!11!11 And atfer averythign she done as a amaxing kit!She went to Satinclam and it wsa in a clerring just past the thunderclan boarder. She saw all the catd who were in Satnclan and there were….. CXLOUDTAIL AND MOUTHWING!11!1!11!1111

 **Satinclam. Allies with Cottonclam, Fabricclam, and Silkclam. If you haven't that video by MamaTad on youtube (Why Greystripe really left Riverclam) go check it out!**

"LakePaw and RedFur dd you tell FlameOelt and NightRani that they couls come back now?" said Stargleam?

"no were all stlill athletes" StarGleam was bout to go home when realized soethinf. There cats were crepping towerd her!11!1!

"What are youo doing!1!" said she. SatinClaw wallked up to her now he was earing purple nail pollish and three was a blackk stirpe on his head. "We cnat' let you left Stargleam he said. you know to muchgt."

 **Since when did cats apply nail polish? I might do that to my dog.**

HOlyLeaf kumped out form the shadows and turhned into a BOBCAT!1!1!

 **This story is pretty confusing, but at this point, isn't Hollyleaf Starpaw's mother in this life? Will she kill her own kit?**

Bubcat HullyLeaf ran at StarGleam! She hit StarGleam!1!1 Satinclaw came up 2 and hestared to claw her.

But when thet clawed her stomich somtehgn inside of StarGleam hurted!1!1!1!11! IT WAS A KIT111! STARGLEAM COULD FELL HER KITS PAN!

 **When did you get pregnant?!**

she was,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, PREGGANT.

"IIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE !1!" SIAD STARGLEAM.

 _ **AUTHROS NTOE OMG JAZZY POSTED THIS CHPTAE WITHOU T ME SAYIGN SHE OULCD. IM SORRY I DIDNT GET TO ETID TI MROE! I DIDNT KNOW JAZZ COULD USE MY COUTN**_

 **Are you an Jazzpaw related or something? How can she access your computer/account? Are you sure she's your friend and not a hacker?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chatter 31 KITS  
 _ **t00000000t this chatper made jazsy really upstet she shad she woudlnt deit the chapters anymroe i thinkc she odnest like ne enymore IM SORRY JAZZ I LUVE YOU**_

 **Why don't you delete it, if you are so upset?**

StarGleat ran bakc ro the thundercaln camp and she skided into the mediccne tats den.

 **Should she be running that hard with kits? Just asking.**

"JAYFEATHRE SHE ELLED I THINK IM PREGNAT!1!1!"1!"

"What makes yo say that" said JayFeather he came out of the medicine cats den.

" FELT MY KITS" SAID STARCLEM.

"Ok lie down her" and so StarGkem ded and JayFetahr felt her stomah. "OH" she yelled as he pocked a kit.

"Those are diftently kits" he said "They look like theyr gong to be comign in a few dyas/"

 **How did she not know she was pregnant if her kits are coming in a few days?**

"OMG A FEW DAYS SAID STARGLEMA HOW DID SHE NOT NKNOW THIS,. SHE SAID.

"If I can aks whose the father" said JayFetaer.

"Ummm" said StarGleam shi***ng her paws "how do I say this. It was...JazzSong."

 **That is not possible. Jazzsong, Stargleam is cheating on you with Firestar/Greystripe/Blackstar/Hawkfrost/Ashfur. Don't know which though.**

"WHAT" Jazzong said coming up to her. "HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK I;M A GIRL"

 **That's...exactly what I was thinking**

I knwo said StarGlaema but "I LOVE YOU."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1!1111!111!11!1!1!1" said JazzStar.

 **No.**

Chapter 23 The Vist  
SatrPaw rnan away she aws tears weire sterawming down her nick. WHY WAS HERE LEAF SO BADD?1!1?111/?12 Everyone ated her1! all ehr family nad frineds were DEED!1!1 shed gone throu so much and now not even JAXPAW her BSET FIREND would hepl here!11?

 **Nobody said they hated you except Berrynose. Calm down.**

She flet her kits move in side her. she alreayd loved them s o much. But it was hard becuase she loved JazzStae! Her life was so TREIBL RITE NOW. Sudenly a starlcna cat came down from the sjy. It was….. SLIVERSTREAM!1 "dont worry GleamStap" said the silverstream! Itwall all be ok in the nd youll sef.

"i dnot know how it can be." she said. "it will." Epxlinad Silberstream.

 **I'm pretty sure you know how hard it can be Silverstream. You have to sneak out of your father's camp, meet with Greystripe, then lie to your whole clan about the father of the kits, then you died giving birth to said kits. Just saying.**

"I HAVE KITS SILVERSDREAM! IKTS!11!1" SPARKLED STARGLEAM.

O know said StaSilverStream. "but ive ben in yoru place before iknown what it fells like,' she liked StarkIts fourhead. then she luf.

 **No you don't, you're not a lesbian Silverstream.**

StarTit snifed. She had 2 get better. For her KTIS. SHHE START wwalking awy into the forest.

 _ **I DONT KNOW IF I BEABLE TO UDATE MCUH RIHTE NWO IM SO SADDDDDDDDDDDD T-T**_

Chpater 24 THE BARLE

 **The barle? As in Barley? Ravenpaw's friend?**

StrGleam was dooo upset she was anrgy and confusd. Starcaln WHYYYYYYYYYY?11/1/1/11/1!1" She elld angrly.

"Syarcaln can;t hlep you know!" said an evli vocie. "Theres nothin gthey can do for you!"

 **Starclan just helped her! Silverstream just gave her advice!**

"WHAT WHO SAID THAT" SHE ASEKD IN FAER.

It is I, HolyLeaf!" said the voice again. Then HolyLefa bust out. The hole of ShadowCaln was with her and...THE DRARK FOFRST

 **Where did Hollyleaf come from? Also, in this life, Hollyleaf was Starkit's mother. Will she kill her own pregnant daughter?**

OH NOOOOOO YELLED STARGLEAME STARCALN HELP ME"

And then...the Warriorsof Starcaln came down the sky1 They joined StarGlaem and told her "We wil fihth with you StarPaw because you saved us ocne."

 **When did she save them? *goes back to read the previous chapters***

"Kawaii" said SrarGleam and they stared figthging the cats.

 **Is Kawaii their attack word?**

StarStar ahd HolyLeaf pined down when suddenly... SHE FELT A MOVIE INSIDE HER!

"MY KITS ARE COMIGN!1!1111!1!11!1" She owled.

 **Jayfeather said they are coming in a few days? Why are they coming now? Premature birth?**

Chapter Thirty Two The Berth  
hokkyleaf RUNNING TOWERED HER. but a StarKlan cat named Bublesfor jumped infront of her screamign NPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP. She jumped in ftorn of her scremaign and HolyLeaf hit him insted!1!1! He died.

 **Who is bublesfor?**

StarGlean woudl have ben really upset but her kits were coming. She almost creamed out in paun but she wais a string brave tac and so she didnt. It hirt allot. Dhere was alot of piano in her stomich AND SUDENLY TTHERE WAS BLOOD EVERYWERE111!1! SHE LOOKED DOWN AND THEIR was BRAKE in her stomchi. Hillyleaf was finished with bubbleFur so she was cuming tword her agein.

 **How did Stargleam have a piano in her stomach!? What does your diet consist of?!**

"NOOOOOOOOO STARGLEAM WHALED." But just as HOlyLeaf was about to hit her….. IT WAS BLUESTAR! Starglem wtchad in ANGR as BlueStat nocked Hollyleaf over and she put her claws in her throt. She made HoluLeaf unconsece. But be4 HolyLeaf went blak she svratched BlueStar"s! There was red bloud comiming from her chest!111

"I love you JazzPaw I lways have." iad blueStar when she deid. BLEUSTAR NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said GleamStare!

She was sad. And jhe hurt from her was going to be so HRAD!11! but looking at BleStars body filled her with GOPE. So she pushed.

AND THE KITS CAME OUT!111!1!

 **Great. I hope these cats aren't mary/gary sues like you**

 _ **You flameas shoudl stopa beig so mean!1111!11! :(((((((((( dont you know how sda i am rite now? i am going throguhg a rly togh time and if i wasnt a christen I woud b so mad at you right now11111!1111!111!**_

 **Christians can be mad. I get mad all the time.**

Chapter 333 Nwe Lifes  
 _ **OMGOHS IM SO SORRY I DIDNT UDPAT FFOR SO LOG! I ws really busy i was tryeing to write a sotry for nationle noelv writing . i got to ten thosuend words!11! also Ii turned 21 on the elebenth! :DDDDDD but anywax here is the new chapter, I shokld be upateing like i use to nwo**_

 **HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET 21st PLACE?! IN NATIONALS?!**

Chapter 333 Nwe Lifes

Ther weree threr kits their. One off them was relly flufry and goldcolred one was brignt ornge the secoudn was a tiger. Evn thou she was in AGONYYYYYYYYY StarGlem smeled as she liked her kitens.

 **Stargleam smelled because she loves her kittens.**

"Wat are you gong to cal them" akes jzzSong "ots not my chois remembre I men your the un wo had the kits!"

"Hmmm" thaught aarGlema for a minuet beeofre she said "I thik the gold one will be DaFlufykit and the onrge one wil be FireKit and the tiger stripped one wil be TugerKit.

"GASP" GASPED THE ENTER CALN. "HOW CAN YOU NAME I TIGERKIT DONTYOU KNW WHAT HE DID" YELLED BAMBLECLAW. "HE NERLY KILED ME"

 **When did Tigerstar attack Brambleclaw?**

"Yes I no but haf ou forgoten that hes alsomy dad." aid satRhleam. "Besuids I like the name."

"Oka I gues" and BabelClaw wakked away but he was rell pset. StarGlema wihsed he wasunt so sedative.

"I lick the nams" said JazzStaorg and she licked StarHlema on the hed. "There beatiful kids."

"I no" giggled StarGlema aand we;; love thm for ever and evar." "

Chapter 34 TIGERSTARS ATTAK  
BUT THE BATLE WASNT OVERT YET!1!

 **Of course it isn't.**

All of a suddenly TIGEEERSTAR came runeing towrd her!11 "NOOOOO" he toweled. "I CN TELL THT TOGERKIT WILL BE GOOD! i dnt want a good kat named after me"" he said. SO HE LUMPED FOR STARELGM!111

 **Be happy you have a kit named after you.**

"NOOOOOO." seramed whitestrom he jumped in front of her. "you csnt hurt her can't you se she has kTITS?' "lol" lalueghed TigerStar, "I dont care Im evillll!" And he attacked FufflyKit!1!1

 **Tigerstar acknowledges the fact that he is evil.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" said GleamStar. She tried to get to Fluffykit bt she was to quick. TigrStar scrathecd hsi nose!1! But FlfuyKit was a god firghter like his mo. so he jumped at tigerStar1!1! and so did FireKit and Tigerkit!1 They were all balting together!1!1

 **These kits, who are less than a day old, fight like young warriors.**

""look at that its amazing." Said sumone. "There fighting tohether!" Al the clan watched in aww.

 **When did the entire clan appear? Last I remember, Stargleam was in the middle of the forest!**

"YOU MAY HVE DEFEETED ME THIS TIM STARKIT" SAID TIGERSTar "BUT YOULL NEVER DO IT AGIN!" he ran way with the DarkFrost. So did Holy;eaf.

StarGelam pursed her nose into Ja Star. they one! She was so hpary. But then… from the darkrsness… came... … … … SHKIT!

 **Shkit?**

Cahpert 34: Back Too the clan  
Cahpert 34 Back Too the clan

"AshTki what are you doint here?" asked GleameStar. She didnt se any reson for him to be their righte now btu he couldnt help but fel scarred.

"Im tacking a ckt.' aid AshFur and he grabed TigerKit and wakeld away. "You rejicted me and so now Im gon aget my refveng on you by RAISNG YOUR KIT TO BE EVIL!1!1!111"

 **Really?**

"GASP NO" YELLED THE CALN THEY COUDNT NELEVE THAT ASHFUTE WOULD O SUCH A TING.

"Not if i can hlpe it" rored FlufKit and he flew towrd AshFur with is calws open. "YOUR NOT TALING MY BORTHER ALIV!"

Al the cats in clan includng StarGlema and JazzFur watched in mazement as the little flufy kit began to attck AshFurt. "NOT MY BOTHER!" FLUFYKIT YELD AS HE ATCKED ASHFUR WITH HIS CLAWS MACKING THE CAT BLED. But evn thoguth he was hurt AshFru stil manged to drag TigerKit off even thoghu the tiget kkti was prosting. FlufyKir fel down and startd to crry.

 **How on earth does this kit know how to fight?**

"Its ok." said SarGlm and JazzSong as they came to confort the kit. "Im sure he will get back to us eventaly. I men hes your broterh and if hes anythng like you than he s a VRY GOD FIGHTER.

Btu Fluffykit waled loudly anywya. His wali was so loud that it alsmto souded like a trmpet. It was sooooooo loudly that a bnuch of cats ran to see waht was goin on.

 **How do you know what a trumpet sounds like?**

And amon them...was FIRESTRA!1!1!1111!11

 **Um...**


	5. Chapter 5

VRY IMPOTENT MASSAGE

 **Impotent means helpless/powerless. This must not be very good.**

 _ **Hey guisssss!1!11! It's ofcialy 12;03 aM on Decmbr 24 CHRISTMS were I life, and I thougt that since its everone's FAVORITE holyday I would write a Chritmas specil! Some ppl sad i shold.**_

 **It is OFFICIALLY Christmas.**

 _ **But b4 that I hav a differnt veirson of eht somng rudof the RedNosed Raindeer! :DDDD Its called… STAREGLAEM THE PRUPEL CAT!1111!**_

 **Oooooooooooohhhhhh no**

StarGlema the puprle cat  
Was a vrey purpel cat

 **And did I mention she was a purple cat?**

And if you evre saw hre.  
You wold evne say shes fat.

 **Never in the story does it say she's fat**

Al of the othre cats  
used to laguth and call her ames.

 **"Ames!"  
**  
they nevre let por StarGealm  
join in ne kity games

 **What are the kitty games? Fighting? Hunting? Olympic games?**

then one ofgy Gatherng  
BlueStar came to say

 **Bluestar is dead...nevermind.**

SarGlema with our fur so bright  
won't you led the gathering tonigt?

 **Cat has shiny fur = Cat must lead gathering**

Then al the kites loved her

 **All the kites loved her. They tied her on a string and flew her into the sky.  
**  
as they shoted out with gle

 ***sarcastic tone* Yippeee..**

StarGlema the purlep cat  
youll go don in histroy!

 **Go down in history as the biggest villain of all time.**

 _ **Ok now hers the speciail.**_

SpottedLeaf cam dwn from the sky to appar to Jay Feather on a dream. She told him that "DawnSparkle will have a kit, and her name must be StarGleam." JayFather asked how this wad suppoded to happn, since she hadn't done u-kno-wat with DawnSparkle at that pont. YellowFanng repld. "Trust in GoStarvlan and they wont led you wong."

 **GoStarclan! Now available in the appstore for only $0.99!**

So then DawnDparkle and JayFeather went arund fir a while and then the baby started to come!1!11 So the went to an inn but the inkerpr wouldnt let them stay thr. So they went to a barn instead and all the other aminals gathered ronnd to see the birth.

 **Wait a minute, is this just a parody of the Mary and Joseph/Nativity scene?**

AND THEN STARKIT WAS BORN!1!1111111!1!11!1!11!11!1 Then ther e was a relly brigt star a bove them, and then LionHeart, BleuStar and YelloFang

 **Yup, it's that scene.**

"Wat are you doin her?" asked DawnSparkle and then they said "Were heremto see baby JdSusKit.

 **Jesuskit is a thing.**

"Ok come see hier then" said DawnSparkle and ten they all came over to her. The also gave her gold, frankenstein and mir.

 **NOOO! Not Frankenstein! You've doomed us all!**

"This is our savor." said Bluesatr. "We know it. We sae t in the stars. Starkit will ne JESUSS!1!1!1!11

 **We are doomed. We will die.**

Hark the herald angels sing  
"Glory to the newborn King!  
Peace on earth and mercy mild  
God and sinners reconciled"  
Joyful, all ye nations rise  
Join the triumph of the skies  
With the angelic host proclaim:  
"Christ is born in Bethlehem"  
Hark! The herald angels sing  
"Glory to the newborn King!"

 _ **(i copied the lyrics since i didnt know the song)**_

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!

* * *

 **Well, that is the end of Starkit's Prophecy. Whew, what a ride *wipes sweat off of forehead*. Any more trollfics you want me to do a commentary on? Post them in the review section!**


End file.
